


Homecoming

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, mundane AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “I wasn’t expecting you for another month!”





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> For [womenofshadowhunters](https://womenofshadowhunters.tumblr.com/)'s [Sapphic September](https://womenofshadowhunters.tumblr.com/post/177575709315/sapphicsept18prompts) day fourteen: coming home.

Maia stood behind the bar mixing a couple of drinks for the couple sitting close together, trying her best not to frown. It had been months since she last seen her girlfriend in person and not through a computer screen, months since they got to laugh and kiss and touch like the couple before her did. She placed the drinks in front of them and accepted their money before turning away, only then did she let her emotions slip through for only a few seconds.

“Hey sunshine.”

Maia rolled her eyes and turned towards Simon with a smile. “I thought you had a gig tonight, what are you doing here?”

Simon shrugged. “It got cancelled. So, I was actually wondering when you got out of work tonight.”

“I’m supposed to get off at five, but I was thinking of picking up the closing shift,” Maia replied. “At least here I don’t have to lie next to an empty spot.”

“Or, you could accompany me to the park tonight.”

“For what?”

“A few of us were thinking of having an impromptu barbecue, and I think you should come.”

“I appreciate the offer but-”

“Aw, come on, Maia,” Simon said. “I mean you wouldn’t be at home so that’s a good way to look at it.”

Maia looked down at her watch, her shift would be over in just over two hours. She shrugged and looked up at him. “Sure, why not?”

“Great! I hate to make this visit short, but I have a few things I need to pick up for the barbeque.” He stood up and smiled at her. “I’ll see you in a few hours, Maia.”

Maia nodded. “Yeah, see you then.”

The next couple of hours seem to fly by and soon, Maia found herself walking to the park. A part of her had considered just staying at the bar. Ever since Aline had been deployed, she hadn’t felt like going out. They had always gone to events together and it wasn’t the same without her around.

She stood at the entrance to the park. She could see some of her friends already. Alec and Luke were standing at one of the public grills cooking while Isabelle, Simon, Bat, Magnus and Clary set the picnic table up. She could even see balloons which was a surprise to her. She didn’t remember any special occasions being around this time. 

She walked forward and Isabelle was the first to spot her, waving her over. “What’s with the balloons?”

“Thought they’d be fun,” Simon replied with a smile, eyeing something over Maia’s shoulder. 

Someone tapped Maia’s shoulder and she turned around, eyes going big when she saw Aline standing behind her, still in her uniform. Maia gasped and threw her arms around Aline, holding her tight, feeling tears stinging at her eyes. “I wasn’t expecting you for another month!”

“They let me come home early,” Aline said, returning the embrace. “And I thought I would surprise you. Did you miss me?”

“Every second of every day,” Maia answered before kissing Aline. They kissed again and again, Maia not wanting to let go of her. It had far too long since she got to last be so close to her and she didn’t care if people saw. She prayed this wasn’t a dream.

“It’s not a dream,” Aline mumbled against her lips, making Maia realized she had said the last part out loud. “I’m home now, Maia. I’m home.”


End file.
